Diferentes mundos
by Flor-soleada
Summary: UA. Es un mundo de ángeles dividido en dos; Los ángeles del Fuego y ángeles los del Agua. Ningún ángel puede salir de su mundo de lo contrario morirá. Pero a estos dos chicos no les importa arriesgar su vida con tal de ver al amor de su vida. Zuko Katara. (Inspirado en Tinkerbell y el secreto de las hadas) Por favor leanlo. Es mi primera historia.
1. Zuko

Diferentes mundos:

Capitulo uno: Zuko.

Era un mundo dividido en dos, Los Ángeles del Fuego y Los Ángeles del Agua.

Estos pueblos fueron divididos a causa de que eran opuestos, por ejemplo en el reino del agua nevaba y hacia mucho frio todo el tiempo, temperaturas que los Ángeles del fuego no podían resistir. En cambio en el reino del Fuego hacia un calor intenso y estaba cerca de un volcán lo que le daba una gran temperatura; La cual los Ángeles del Agua no soportarían ya que ellos eran como la nieve.

Y por esa razón ningún Ángel podía salir de su nación; Porque al hacer esta yendo hacia su propia muerte.

(En algún lugar del reino del Fuego):

Despertó esa mañana deseando, que el día acabara ya para no tener que ver la triste realidad de su vida. Porque era verdad su vida además de ser triste era HORROROSA, simplemente porque vivía con una hermana que aprovechaba cada momento para molestarlo. Un padre que no lo quería. Y la única persona que lo quería además de su tio era su madre pero ella hace ya 3 años murió misteriosamente.

Se levanto de su cama y se vistió con ropas típicas de su nación.

Su nombre era Zuko era el príncipe del reino del Fuego heredero al trono; pero dudaba mucho que su padre lo dejara gobernar el reino algún día; Lo más probable era que cambiara los papeles al trono y pusiera a su odiosa hermana Azula.

Pero eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. El odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con la realeza. Solo quería ser un chico normal que lo llamaran "Zuko" No "Príncipe Zuko".

Pero en fin esa era su vida y tenía que acostumbrarse.

Bajo las escaleras, al llegar a la cocina se encontró con su familia desayunando.

-Buenos días príncipe Zuko.- Le dijo su tío Iroh.

-Buenos días Tío- Le respondió a su tío mientras tomaba asiento alado de su hermana.

-Pensamos que te habías quedado dormido, Otra vez- Le dijo su padre.

-Lo lamento padre tenía un poco de sueño.- Respondió indiferente.

-Y cuando no- Le dijo su hermana tratando de provocarlo.

-Saben que ya no tengo hambre- Dijo esto levantándose de la mesa y marchándose.

-Zuko espera…

-No Iroh déjalo ya se le pasara. Ese chico es un problema- Le respondió su hermano Ozai.

Que les pareció? Es mi primera historia sean comprensibles. Los dos primeros Capítulos estarán algo cortos.


	2. Encuentros

Los personajes no me pertenecen solo escribí esta historia disfrútenla ;)

**Capitulo 2: Encuentro.**

Salió de la casa sin destino alguno; lo único que quería era que lo dejaran en paz, Era acaso eso mucho pedir?

Se detuvo cuando vio que estaba lo suficientemente alejado de su hogar y que no había nadie cerca, entonces fue cuando empezó a crear fuego de sus manos y lo lanzaba en diferentes direcciones. A él le gustaba practicar su fuego-control a solas sin que nadie lo molestara o lo criticara; eso hacía que su fuego-control mejorara.

Cuando termino de entrenar se sentía un poco cansado así que decidió dar un paseo, porque la ciertamente era que no quería regresar a su casa.

Paseo por toda la ciudad hasta toparse con la frontera de la nación del agua. Hay vio a una chica justo enfrente de el; pero del otro lado de la frontera. Era un ángel del Agua.

El tenia que admitirlo la chica era hermosa su piel era morena, sus ojos azules como el océano y un cabello del color del chocolate. Por alguna extraña razón ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por un tiempo.

Esa mañana en el reino del Agua:

Despertó esa mañana un poco tarde; anoche no había podido dormir nada a causa de la música de la fiesta de la noche anterior, en celebración de su compromiso con Haack el hijo de un embajador muy rico y amigo cercano de su padre.

Ella realmente no quería casarse; le agradaba Haack pero no lo amaba, solo lo podía ver como un amigo, nada más. Pero también sabía que como princesa tenía que hacer los sacrificios necesarios para el bienestar de su nación.

Pero y el bienestar de ella, solo había aceptado ese compromiso porque su padre la había obligado. Ella no quería vivir en un matrimonio sin amor quería, casarse con alguien a quien realmente pudiera amar. Lástima que ese alguien aun no aparecía.

Su nombre era Katara princesa de la nación del agua y la mejor maestra agua del mundo. Tenía un hermano mayor Sokka con el cual se llevaba muy bien y su padre Hakoda era un gran líder al igual que padre; su familia era perfecta excepto por algo muy importante, cuando tenía ocho años su madre, la reina Kya fue asesinada por un grupo de rebeldes los llamaban "Los invasores del sur". Su padre actuó indiferente los primeros días después de la muerte de su madre pero con el tiempo volvió a ser el mismo; y prometió que no dejaría que nada les pasara a sus hijos.

Irónicamente la comprometió en un matrimonio si amor.

Bajo a la cocina y se encontró con su padre desayunado.

-Buenos días padre- Dijo Katara con amabilidad.

-Buenos días hija. Vas desayunar?-Le pregunto

-No, no tengo hambre iré a recorrer la ciudad. Nos vemos luego.- Le respondió.

- Hasta luego-

Katara iba por toda la ciudad caminando sin rumbo; viendo objetos interesantes de los puestos del mercado. Ahí se topo con Toph su mejor amiga

-Hola Toph. En que andas?- Le pregunto Katara.

-Hola Sugar Queen. No estoy haciendo nada. Porque todos piensan que siempre estoy tramando algo- Replico Toph.

-Por que siempre estas tramando algo- Dijo Katara con una sonrisa

- Si, tal vez tengas razón- Razono Toph- Pero dime tu adonde te dirigías?- Pregunto curiosa la niña de ojos verdes .

-A ningún lugar en especifico solo caminaba- Respondió restándole importancia.

-Está bien, yo iré a buscar a Aang; A un no e olvidado lo que me hizo, y pienso vengarme. Dijo Toph con una malévola sonrisa.

-Está bien- Dijo Katara con una sonrisa- Adiós-

-Adiós Sugar Queen-

Katara siguió caminando; estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había llagado a la frontera de la nación del Fuego.

Estuvo a punto de regresarse; Pero se dio cuenta que había un joven observándola al otro lado de la frontera; Un ángel del Fuego.

**Y que les pareció en capitulo. Por favor deja un cometario!**


	3. Saludo

Capitulo 3: Saludo.

(Pov. Katara)

Cuando vi a aquel chico quede congelada, por dos simples razones; Numero uno, ERA UN ANGEL DEL FUEGO; cómo diablos no me iba a estar asustada, nuestra gente estaba separada; casi éramos enemigos, aunque ninguna de las naciones se atrevía a decirlo. Lo único bueno era que no me aria nada ya que él no podía cruzar la frontera, o moriría.

Pero eso no era lo único que me inquietaba. El me está mirando de pies a cabeza; casi examinándome.

"_Katara eso es obvio eres un ángel del agua el uno del fuego es normal que te vea así no?" _

Y creo que no subconsciente tiene razón es normal de seguro jamás ha visto un ángel que no sea de Fuego. Pero desgraciadamente eso no me quitaba la incertidumbre de que la estaba observando.

Aunque no podía evitar verlo yo también a él. El chico era muy atractivo.

(Pov. Zuko)

Aun no entiendo la razón para seguir mirando a esa chica. Era solo un ángel del agua; Nunca había visto uno, pero no es razón para mirla de esa forma.

"_Tal vez te quedaste embobado con su belleza" _Dijo una vez dentro de mi

¿Qué no es cierto? Es linda pero no para tanto- Le replique; no podía creer que estuviera pelando con migo mismo a causa de una chica- Además la acabo de conocer ni siquiera se su nombre-

"_Entonces preséntate y pregúntale como se llama"_ Dicho esto la voz en mi cabeza se esfumo.

QUE! Acaso mi conciencia se está volviendo loca. YO VOLVERME AMIGO DE UN ANGEL DEL AGUA.

Por una parte eso estaba mal; nosotros somos totalmente opuestos. Pero eso no quería decir que no podríamos intentar ser amigos.

"Solo salúdala si? Un simple "Hola" no te matara" Me decía a mí mismo. Y con eso en mente saco su mano de la frontera (Que solamente era un puente no crean que había barrera gigantes) y digo.

-Hola. Me llamo Zuko-Dije dándole mi mano como señal de un saludo.

En cuanto saque mi mano pude contemplar claramente el clima que hacía en La nación del Agua. Era demasiado frio para mi gusto. No entiendo como ella podía vivir con ese clima.

(Pov. Katara)

En cuanto vi que su mano pasaba la frontera y el "Hola me llamo Zuko" supe que debía de actuar de la misma forma que él y ser tan siquiera un poco cortés y no mirarlo embobada.

-Hola. Mi nombre es Katara- Le dije amablemente pasando la mano del otro lado de la frontera. Pude notar el clima cálido que experimentaba mi mano ciertamente ese no era el clima "Adecuado" para; yo prefiero el frio.

Cuando ambos estrechamos nuestras manos sentí como una descarga eléctrica me recorría todo el cuerpo. Al parecer el también lo sintió por que pude ver como ponía una cara de extrañado.

En ese instante quitamos nuestras manos y solo nos quedamos mirando por un tiempo. Ese silencio se me hizo eterno aunque solo hayan sido unos cuantos segundos. Así que decidí romper ese silencio que me estaba matando.

-Bueno…. Y que haces aquí- Genial Katara tenias que salir con esa estupidez – Digo no es común que alguien pase por la frontera.

- Entonces yo te preguntaría lo mismo- Dijo un tanto inseguro.

En ese momento quería desaparecer estoy actuando como una verdadera idiota y no se por que yo en rara ocasión actuó así, Ciertamente ese chico era especial.

-Sí creo que tienes razón, yo solo estaba paseando y creo que no me di cuenta que llegue aquí.-

- Lo mismo me paso a mi- Dijo se me hizo extraño pero creo que el chico o "Zuko" como me dijo que se llamaba me cae iría bien.

(Pov. Zuko)

Después de eso empezamos a platicar. Katara era muy simpática; descubrí que era la princesa de la nación del agua. Eso me dejo muy sorprendido. Pero no me importo.

Yo también le contaba cosas sobre mí, y así nos empezamos a conocer el uno al otro. Debo decir que jamás pensé llevarme también con un ángel del agua. Que seamos elementos opuestos no quiere decir que no nos llevemos bien.

Creo que yo también le agrade pero para mi mala suerte se estaba haciendo tarde nuestras familias se preocuparían si no llegábamos.

-Bueno creo que ya se está haciendo tarde; mi padre me regañara, Fue un gusto conocerte Zuko.- Me dijo tendiéndome la mano.

-El gusto fue mío- Le respondí aceptándole la mano.

Cuando nos soltamos las manos ella me sonrió y empezó a alejarse. Por alguna extraña razón yo no quería que se fuera; la quería ver otra vez. Así que como por arte de magia le grite:

-Oye espera-

En cuanto me oyó se dio la vuelta y me miro extrañada.

-Que pasa- Me pregunto.

-Ahh…Bueno…. Pues yo….. Quería saber si te gustaría que nos volviéramos a ver otra vez aquí mismo de nuevo mañana- Le respondí un tanto nervioso.

Ella pareció pensarlo, y después de un rato me respondió:

-Si me encantaría – Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en la boca. Para mí se veía hermosa cuando sonreía o simplemente estaba feliz.

Y así se empezó a alejar de nuevo; al igual que yo. Llegue a mi casa con una gran sonrisa en la boca; no podía creer que la volvería a ver. Jamás pensé decir esto pero creo que estoy enamorado.

Qué pero que estoy pensando como me voy a enamorar de una chica ala cuan conocí hace unas horas. Pero tal vez fue un amor a primera vista como decía mi tío.

Porque de una cosa estaba seguro esa chica seria una persona muy importante en mi vida; y no estoy dispuesto a dejarla ir.

Pero creo que se me está olvidando un pequeño detalle; no podemos estar juntos, somos opuestos y no podía pasar a su mundo; como puedo estar con alguien; con la que no puedo caminar, abrazar, besar. Solo platicar y observarla.

Pero eso no importa ahora ya encontrare la forma de poder estar juntos.

Y con esos pensamientos me quede dormido. Pensando en una joven morena de ojos azules.

Que les pareció el fic. Déjenme decirles que es el mas largo que escribo desde que empecé en Fic..

Reviews?


	4. El abrazo

**Capitulo 4: El abrazo.**

(Pov. Katara)

Desperté esa mañana muy feliz; algo que no entendía muy bien él porque me sentía así. Pero creo que mi corazón si sabia la respuesta; Era por ese muchacho de la nación del Fuego. Debía de admitir que era MUY atractivo y la había invitado a "Salir". Si es que así se le podría decir.

Yo estaba más que impaciente en que llegara la hora de poder ir a ver a Zuko. Por alguna razón mi corazón quería verlo. Creo que me siento muy cómoda estando con él. Sin importar que seamos de distintos mundos me siento bien estando con él.

Baje a desayunar hay estaba mi padre, Sokka, Toph y Aang. Estos dos últimos eran mis mejores amigos son casi de mi familia.

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días- Me respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Me senté al lado de Sokka y empecé a desayunar. Al terminar me despedí de mi familia y junto con Toph empecé a caminar por el pueblo. En eso Toph me pregunto:

-Entonces Katara, dime; adonde te fuiste ayer después de que nos vimos?- Me pregunto un poco curiosa.

Me puse nerviosa ante esa pregunta, no sabía que responderle; Toph era mi mejor amiga y sabia mantener un secreto mejor que nadie. Pero pienso que aun no es el momento para contarle, si le contare pero no ahora. Así que le conteste tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

.Nada importante- Mentí – Recorrí el pueblo como te dije que lo aria

-Si tu lo dices- Ella sabía que le estaba mintiendo; Toph es muy buena cuando se trata de descubrir mentiras.

Y así seguimos platicando de cosas; el tiempo se nos fue volando, y supe que era hora de ir a la frontera para encontrarme con Zuko; Solo esperaba que el fuera y yo no quedara como una tonta esperando algo que no pasara

Así me despedí de Toph, y comencé a caminar para llegar a la frontera. A cada paso que daba mi corazón se acelerara más y mas; hasta el punto en que creí que mi corazón explotaría; había llegado a la frontera y el estaba ahí; como dijo que lo haría su corazón y su mente podían estar tranquilos el si había ido.

(Pov. Zuko)

Estaba más que impaciente por llegar solo quería verla; Toda esta mañana estuve desando que llegara la hora de verla, quería pasar un rato a su lado charlando de; bueno no importaba de que hablaran lo que importaba era estar con ella.

Sentía que estaba corriendo para llegar, cada vez con más rapidez, me siento cada vez más cansado tuve que detenerme para tomar aire; solo para darme cuenta de que había llegado a mi destino; La frontera.

Cuando pude al fin recuperar el aire perdido, me di cuenta de que ella aun no había llegado; debo decir que eso me puso un poco triste; y si ella no venia. Rápidamente deseche esa idea ella vendría los sabia; mi corazón lo sabía. Además había algo que lo reconfortaba; y eso era que él había llegado sumamente temprano; así que no tenía que preocuparse de que ella no estuviera ahí.

Y entonces me quede esperando ahí por un rato, hasta que vi que alguien se acercaba desde el otro lado de la frontera, no podía distinguir a la persona pero cuando lo hice mi corazón dio un gran vuelco. Era ella; la chica que se había apoderado de su mente y su corazón en tan solo un día.

En mi rostro se dibujo una enorme sonrisa; cuando ella estuvo al fin enfrente de mí. Sentía como si mi corazón latiera al mil por hora y amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho si no le decía algo rápido; Solo que no tenía ni idea de que decirle. Yo creo que lo más lógico es empezar con un "Hola"; Si, eso será lo mejor.

-Hola Katara- Rápido piensa algo mas- Me alegra que hallas venido

En su rostro se formo una sonrisa; Me alegro tanto el saber que yo tenía que ver con que se formara esa hermosa sonrisa. Y entonces le sonreí de igual manera.

-Hola Zuko, a mí también me da gusto saber que has venido.

Y así seguimos platicando de cosas sin sentido, ella me contaba sobre su familia y amigos; hasta que me conto algo con lo que me puse enojado y triste a la vez;

-Sabes; no entiendo muy bien alo que quiere llegar mi padre comprometiéndome con Haack.

Bueno eso si que no me lo esperaba; ESTA COMPROMETIDA! Porque casa ves que pienso que algo bueno esta por sucederme el destino se empeña en arruinarlo.

Ahora resulta que la chica que me "Gusta" estaba comprometida; Ciento como la ira y la tristeza se apoderan de mí; quería preguntarle cosas sobre él: quería conocer a la persona con quien se casaría mí amada Katara.

-Oh bueno, eso no lo sabía- Espero un momento antes de continuar- Y como es el?

Al parecer se sorprendió un poco; creo que no esperaba que yo le preguntara eso.

-Bueno, Mmm; lo conozco desde que tengo 5 años, ha sido mi mejor amigo aparte de Aang y siempre me ayuda cuando lo necesito; Pero aun así yo no me quiero casar, yo jamás lo podre ver como mas allá de un amigo- Suspiro para después continuar- Mi padre dice que una princesa debe hacer sacrificios por su nación- Termino u poco nostálgica.

-Yo creo que tu padre tiene razón; las princesas se deben de sacrificar por su nación- Ella me hizo una mueca- Pero; eso no significa que no seas una persona normal, y creo que tienes derecho de elegir a la persona con la que te casaras-

-GRACIAS ZUKO!- Entonces paso lo que yo menos espere que ella llegara a hacer; Cruzo la frontera pasando a la nación del fuego; para después darme un gran abrazo al que yo le correspondí después de salir de mi Shock.

Poco después me di Cuenta del gran peligro que ella corría estando aquí, Así que jute todas mis fuerzas y me separa de ella muy a mi pesar, Y le dije:

-Katara corres gran peligro estando aquí tienes que volver a la nación del agua, antes de que algo malo te pase- Ella respondió con un asentó y se dirigió de vuelta a su nación.

-Lo lamento Zuko. Creo que fue un impulso, Pero bueno nos vemos mañana Si?

-Si nos vemos mañana Katara.

Y así se empezó a alejar el amor de mi vida. Ahora está completamente seguro demás sentimientos hacia Katara; Yo amo a Katara.

_**-00-**_

_**Bueno lectores aquí les dejo el sig. Capítulo de esta historia; Solo les informo que no podre actualizar muy seguido el Fic. Sera como cada dos o tres semanas una actualización. Dejen Reviews. Nos vemos**_


	5. Conociéndose

_**Capitulo 5: Conociéndose. **_

(Pov. Katara)

Mi cabeza daba vueltas no podía de cifrar, exactamente lo que sentía por Zuko. Por una parte de mi corazón se alegraba cada vez que lo veía; parecía como si de alguna forma me hubiese enamorado. Pero en cambio mi mente y mi cerebro; me decían que todo eso era una estupidez. No puedo enamorarme de un Ángel del fuego. Nosotros jamos podríamos estar juntos; mi padre jamás lo permitiría. Además de que estoy comprometida; en un matrimonio sin amor.

A veces desearía; poder ser una persona normal, solo ser "Katara" nada de "La Princesa Katara". Simplemente "Katara". ¡¿Es que eso era acaso mucho pedir?! .

Pero ya basta de reclamos así es mi vida y así seguirá siendo. En unos meses me convertiré en la esposa Haack.

Pero esta que eso pasara quien dice que no puedo formar una "Amistad" con Zuko. Después de todo no es algo "Ilegal" por así decirlo. Y lo mejor de todo es que mi padre no tiene por que enterarse de esto.

Como dice mi Gran- Gran "En la vida hay que arriesgarse" Y la verdad será en que yo me arriesgare mucho con esto. Porque si mi padre se llega a enterar estoy muerta.

(Pov. Del narrador)

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde lo ocurrido anteriormente. Zuko y Katara se veían cada día, en la frontera, Al medio día.

Cada día era lo mismo, era ya casi una rutina que a ambos les empezaba a agradar.

Pero no todo en la vida puede ser de color "Rosa". Cada momento mágico llega a su fin. Y tal vez esto le suceda al des estos dos jóvenes.

_**En la casa de Zuko:**_

Zuko estaba a punto de partir para verse con su gran amor secreto. Hasta que escucho la voz de su tío Iroh.; y se detuvo en seco.

-Sobrino a donde piensas ir?-

-Tío…..Bueno….Yo- Era definitivo Zuko estaba muy nervioso.

-Oh. Si lo olvide; Tu crees que yo no sé nada de adónde vas todos los días Eh- Lo encaro Iroh.

-Tu sabias?!

-Por supuesto. Seré viejo pero no tonto- De pronto Iroh se emes a reí- Pero descuida sobrino que yo no le diré esto a mi hermano-

-Ahhh. Muchas gracias tío- Zuko sintió que un gran alivio al ori eso.

-Pero- Esto alarmo un poco a Zuko- Quiero que me presentes a esa hermosa damisela con quien te has estado reuniendo.

-Que?! Tío estas consciente de que ella es un Ángel del Agua?!.

-Por supuesto. Pero veo que eso a ti eso no te evita seguir viéndola- Le dijo Iroh de forma picara.

-Está bien- Dijo Zuko resignado- Pero no quiero que le digas esto a nadie

-Ok. Ok.

Cuando estaban a medio camino a Iroh se le ocurrió preguntarle algo a su sobrino:

-Y dime Zuko. Esa chica es tu novia?- Pregunto Iroh con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Zuko se detuvo en seco ante ese comentario.

-QUE?! PORSUPESTO QUE NO!- Grito Zuko.

-Bueno yo solo digo- Siguieron caminando- Has estado viéndote con ella por, mucho tiempo. No me sorprendería que fueran novios- Comento Iroh

-Sí, Pero no es así entre nosotros jamás podría a ver algo- Dijo Zuko con lamentación.

Iroh vio la mirada triste de su sobrino a si que decidió que al llegar a casa le contaría un viejo mito que tal vez podría ayudarlo con su problema.

A llegar Zuko se sorprendió un poco de ver a Katara ahí. Normalmente él era el primero en llegar.

-Hola Katara

-Mmm…. Hola Zuko…. Quien es él?- Dijo señalando a Iroh.

-Ohh….Katara déjame presentarte a mi tío Iroh. Tío Katara.- Los presento Zuko

-Es un gusto señor- Dijo amablemente Katara.

-El gusto es mío señorita- Después de eso comento- Y descuide no pienso cometerle a nadie sobre esto.

-Muchas gracias. Se lo agradezco- Dijo Katara haciendo una ligera reverencia.

Y así paso el día normalmente. Solo que el lugar de estar ellos dos solos tuvieron la agradable compañía de Iroh. Que por cierto le agrado mucho a Katara. Al igual que a Iroh. Pero como cada día Zuko y Katara, se tuvieron que despedir cuando vieron que el sol ya se ocultaba. Prometiéndose una vez más reunirse el próximo día ahí.

_**-00-**_

_**Ya sé, Ya se capitulo corto. Pero el otro no estará tan corto, además de que Iroh de revelara algo importante a Zuko. Dejen sus cometarios. Nos vemos.**_


	6. Sospechas y descubrimientos

_**Capitulo 6: Sospechas y descubrimientos.**_

_**Bueno primero que nada se que les había dicho que Iroh le iba a revelar un gran secreto a Zuko, Pero he decidido aplazarlo hasta nuevo aviso. Por dos razones. Una si lo ponía en este capítulo la historia quedaría mucho más corta. Y creo que este capítulo si les gustara tiene mucho drama. Es corto lo sé pero sabe qué? Mis capítulos en esta historia serán cortos; A mí me gusta escribir de poco a poco. Tal vez a ustedes no le guste. Pero a si soy yo xD. Bueno sin más el pequeño capitulo. **_

_(Pov. Hakoda)_

Desde hace ya algún tiempo he notado a mí que mi hija Katara se ha comportado un poco extraña. Piensan que no noto las cosas que hacen o les suceden a mis hijos; Pero la verdad es que si lo noto.

Sé que desde la muerte de mi amada Kya me he separado de mis hijos y me he apegado más a mi trabajo. Pero no por eso dejare de cuidarlos, A todos no afecto mucho la muerte de Kya pero tenemos que avanzar. Aunque sabemos que eso nos costara mucho trabajo.

Pero volviendo al tema de Katara, Se que ella ha adquirido un horario, en que se va de la casa casi a medio día y regresa cuando el sol esta apunto de ocultarse. No sé qué trame pero lo pienso averiguar.

Estoy en este momento caminando de vuelta a mi hogar donde ya deben de estar Sokka y Katara. Apenas son las 10:00 AM, lo que significa que aun falta tiempo para que Katara se vaya. Hay será donde tendré la oportunidad de seguirla y descubrir de una vez por todas que es lo que trae entre manos mi hija.

Un poco antes de llegar a mi casa me tope con Haack; el prometido de mi hija. Conozco al chico desde que era un bebe, su padre y yo siempre fuimos buenos amigos. Además de que se lleva bien con Sokka y Katara desde que son pequeños. Creo que hice una buena elección al escogerlo como el prometido de mi hija.

-Buenos días, Señor- Me saludo Haack haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Buenos días Haack- Le respondí de igual forma- ¿Como esta tu padre?

-Muy bien gracias por preguntar. Y Katara?, No la he visto desde hace unas semanas.

Me quede helado por esa pregunta. No sabía que responderle. No podía decirle que Katara se estaba escapa a quien sabe dónde. Ciertamente no le puedo decir eso.

-Ha estado ocupada estos días. Pero no te preocupes pronto se desocupara.

-Me alegra oír eso. Y dígame ¿Ya tiene fecha para la boda?

-No, aun no. Pero ten por seguro que será pronto.- Sonreí.

-Bueno, con su permiso señor, yo me retiro; mi padre me ha de estar esperando.

-Adelante Haack

-Hasta luego señor

Seguí caminando hasta que llegue a mi hogar, en el que me esperaban mis hijos para poder empezar con el almuerzo, Me senté en la cabecera de la mesa. Y empezamos a almorzar.

Después del almuerzo Katara se levanto de la silla, se despidió de nosotros y se fue con la escusa de siempre; Iba a visitar a Toph.

Espere un par de minutos después de que ella se fue para hacer lo mismo que ella y empezar con mi plan.

La estuve siguiendo por un par de minutos; aun no se a donde se dirige. Pero cada vez mas os acercamos mas a la frontera; Esto ya no mes está gustando nada ¿Qué es lo que trama esa niña?

Se detuvo justo en la frontera; Donde al otro lado había un muchacho de la Nación del Fuego, esperándola con una sonrisa en su rostro, a la que Katara correspondió

Se saludaron y empezaron a platicar alegremente.

Ahora se cual es la razón por la que mi hija desaparece por horas todos los días; ELLA ESTA VIENDOSE A ESCONDIDAS CON UN ANGEL DEL FUEGO! PERO COMO SE ATREVE KATARA A SALIR CON ALGUIEN A SI?! ¿QUE ACASO ESTA LOCA?

Hay dos grandes razones para que no pueda estar con ese muchacho; Una ella ya está comprometida que pensara la gente cuando descubran esto. Y dos es un Ángel del Fuego se supone que nuestros mundos están separados.

Pero ya me va a escuchar esa niña sí que lo hará.

Me dirige hacia ellos con la espalda recta, frente en alto, el ceño fruncido y con mi cara mostrando absoluta ira.

-00-

**Hasta aquí quiero dejaros con el suspenso. xD Dejen un comentario son gratis. Nos vemos.**


	7. Confesión

**Capitulo 7: Confesión.**

_**Primero que nada quiero pedir una disculpa por no actualizar antes; mi escusa? No tengo. ): Pero bueno aquí está el sig. Capitulo intentare no tardarme tanto con el próximo.**_

**-00-**

**Momentos antes de que llegara el padre de Katara:**

**(Pov. Zuko)**

Katara y yo estábamos conversando normalmente como todos los días. Pero hoy no sería como todos los días; hoy tenía planeado confesarle mis sentimientos a Katara.

Al principio la idea no me agrado nada, ¿Qué pasa si ella me rechazaba? Lo más probable es que no quiera volver a verme y nuestra amistad se termine.

Pero por otro lado ¿Qué pasa si me decía que también me quería? Aunque no lo admita; creo que sería el hombre más feliz del mundo si ella me llega a aceptar.

Así que decidí correr el riesgo de perder mi amistad con Katara por confesarle mis sentimientos. Pero en la vida uno tiene que arriesgase ¿No?

Pero la verdad el que me rechazara no era el único problema; también estaba el hecho de que si llagásemos a formar una "Relación" no podríamos hacerla como cualquier pareja normal. No, lo nuestro no sería normal; hablo de que ella es un Ángel del Agua y yo del Fuego; somos como el Yin y el Yang.

Pero bueno después veré la manera de que estemos juntos. Por ahora me conformo con verla y saber lo que ella siente por mí.

Bueno es el momento; Respire una gran cantidad de aire y dije;

-Katara; necesito decirte algo importante- Dije seriamente

-¿Qué sucede Zuko es algo malo?- Pregunto un tanto preocupada.

-No, no… Bueno depende de cómo lo veas- Bueno para estos momentos está de más decir; que estaba nervioso.

-Ok… Que es lo quieres decirme- Me pregunto un tanto curiosa.

-Mmm… Bueno veras- Puse mi mano detrás de mi cuello. Algo que hacia cuando estaba nervioso.

-¿Si?- Me animo Katara.

Respire hondo una vez más y junte todo mi valor.

-Katara, tú me gustas mucho- Solté. La verdad; se siente bien quitarme ese peso por fin. Ahora lo único que quedaba era ver que respondía Katara.

Pasaron unos segundo que para mi fueron eternos. Podía mirar que Katara al principio tuvo una expresión de Shock, después una de total sorpresa; y no la culpo. Hasta que por fin dijo algo;

-Zu- Zuko….Yo- Yo, no sé qué decir, esto en verdad es una gran sorpresa para mí. No sé qué decir...- Decía un poco insegura.

-No hay necesidad de que digas algo. Solo quería que lo supieras- Dije algo triste.

-Espera Zuko- La note un poco nerviosa, Pero quien no estaría nervioso en un momento como ese; Soltó un poco de aire contenido en sus pulmones y me dijo tranquilamente-

-Tú también me gustas mucho Zuko- Cuando dijo me quede en Shock al igual que ella hace unos minutos; después sentí un calor que se formaba en mi pecho, estaba muy feliz. Ella me Ama!

Vi que en su rostro se formo una gran sonrisa al igual que en el mío. Ambos nos amábamos y de eso no había duda alguna.

Nos fuimos acercando lentamente uno hacia el otro; ambos cruzamos la frontera estábamos, nuestros labios estaban a punto de encontrarse; cuando de repente se escucho en grito cargado de rabia.

Eso hizo que ambos nos sorprendiéramos y nos alejáramos. Rápidamente buscamos con la mirada al causante de ese grito.

Vi como un hombre de aproximadamente unos 30 años se dirigía hacia nosotros muy molesto. Mire de reojo a Katara y pude notar que estaba muy nerviosa y muy asustada ala ves.

Nos descubrieron; todo este tiempo supe que algún día alguien se enteraría de que Katara y yo nos vemos a escondidas. Pero yo no entiendo cual es el problema no estamos haciendo nada malo.

Antes de que llegara aquel hombre Katara me susurro;

-Es mi padre- Dijo un poco nerviosa.

En ese momento comprendo todo; El porqué ella está nerviosa, el porqué ese hombre se ve muy enojado.

Ahora si estamos en problemas!

Cuando el padre de Katara llego con nosotros; tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

-Katara; ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! Y ¡¿Quién es él?!

-Padre… veras- No podía permitir que a Katara la regañaran por mi culpa. Todo esto de estar nos viendo fue mi idea y tengo que aprender a tomar la responsabilidad de mis acciones.

-Señor- Dije Interrumpiendo a Katara- con todo respeto le digo que la culpa de esto fue mía. Yo fui el que le propuso a Katara vernos a escondida. Por favor no la culpe a ella.

Mis palabras casi sonaron en un tono de suplica.

Katara me veía con una sonrisa; que para mí era como si dijera "Gracias"

-La culpa de ambos- Bueno creo que el padre de Katara no era muy comprensivo. Se dirijo a Katara- ¿Cómo pudiste Katara? Tu sabes perfectamente; que esta prohíbo acercarse a la frontera. No sabes al peligro que te expusiste!

-Lo lamento padre; pero mírame no me paso nada-

-Pero pudo haberte paso algo, No quiero que te acerques mas aquí ni que sigas viéndote con este chico – Dijo señalándome- Tu estas comprometida Katara que no se te olvide eso.

-Padre, esto es injusto- Reclamaba Katara.

-Lo hago por tu bien. Ahora vamos a casa- Empezó a jalar del brazo a Katara.

Antes de irse ella me dedico una sonrisa triste que me partió el alma y me dijo;

-Adiós Zuko

-Adiós Katara

Y se fue, me quede observando como la mujer a la que amaba se alejaba de mí.

Y lo más probable es que fuera para siempre.

Me sentía muy mal, por mi culpa ella estaría en problemas y lo más importante ya no la seguiría viendo.

Pero de lo que si estaba muy seguro seria; que mi corazón jamás la olvidaría.

-00-

_**Este capítulo estuvo medio bipolar, empezó alegre y termino triste )=**_

_**Dejen Reviews, quiero su opinión. Intentare no tardarme tanto con el sig. Capitulo.**_

_**Nos vemos!**_


	8. Revelaciones

**Capitulo 8: Revelaciones.**

(Pov. Katara)

Ya han pasado dos semanas:

Dos agonizantes semanas en las que no he visto a Zuko. La vida a veces es tan injusta; acababa de descubrir que Zuko me amaba y todo se viene abajo cuando mi padre se entera.

Lo que más deseo en estos momentos es ver a Zuko. Pasar un tiempo juntos. Que más daría por volver a verlo una vez más.

Desde que mi padre y yo regresamos a casa después de que se enterara que me veo con Zuko a escondidas; Ya no es el mismo. La verdad desde que mama murió no lo es.

Ahora ha incrementado la seguridad en el palacio; Por si se me ocurre ir a buscar a Zuko. Y no voy a negar que esa idea cruzo por mi cabeza varias veces. Pero cada vez que lo intentaba, los guardias me atrapaban y mi padre se enojaba conmigo por haber intentado escapar.

Pero lo que más me molesto de todo este asunto, fue que mi padre decidió adelantar la fecha de mi boda con Haack.

Desde esa noticia, he estado llorando en mi habitación todas las noches.

Como desearía en estos momentos, poder ver a Zuko. De seguro el sabría cómo hacerme sentir mejor.

Doy un ligero salto de susto al oír que alguien toca la puerta; sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto

-Soy yo: Toph. ¿Puedo pasar?

Desde lo ocurrido Toph ha estado visitándome mucho más seguido. Y la verdad lo aprecio mucho, estos no son los mejores momentos de mi vida y la voy a necesitar.

-Claro, pasa Toph.

-¿Cómo estas Katara?- Me pregunto sentándose a mi lado en mi cama.

-Físicamente bien, mentalmente; lo dudo mucho- Respondí un poco indiferente.

-Sabes, me has estado diciendo eso durante dos semanas. Búscate algo mejor que decir-

-No tengo ganas de hacerlo, contenta-Respondí un poco enojada

-Está bien princesita, no te enojes-

-Sí, lo siento Toph; pero en verdad extraño a Zuko- Dije con mucha tristeza y lamentación.

-Bueno, lamentarte no te servirá de mucho- Me dijo Toph.

Me deje caer en mi cama y sin darme cuenta algunas lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos hasta el punto en el que Toph me estaba abrazándome y consolándome.

-Escucha Katara- Me hablo Toph- Se que no debería alentarte a esto, pero quiero que seas feliz, no soporto verte de esta manera, así que te ayudare a que puedas escapar del palacio y ver a tu enamorado- Me quede mirando a Toph fijamente, aun no podía creer que ella había dicho eso. Pero por la forma en la que hablo, sabía que lo decía enserio.

-¡Gracias Toph, enserio gracias!

-No hay de que, para eso son las amigas ¿no?

Seque mis lagrimas y le di una gran sonrisa, vería a Zuko de nuevo.

_**-00-**_

(Pov. Zuko)

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que había visto a Katara y pero para mí parecían siglos.

Aun así yo seguía yendo a la frontera, con la esperanza de volver a ver a mi amada de ojos color zafiro, Aun que yo sabía que ella no aparecería.

Estaba tumbado en mi cama mirando hacia el techo. Hasta que escuche la vos de Tío Iroh hablándome.

-Zuko, podemos hablar- Me pregunto desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí, pasa tío- Le conteste de mala gana sentándome en la cama. Tío Iroh se había enterado de que ya no veía más a Katara, y desde entonces ha tratado de animarme pero desgraciadamente sus intentos no han funcionado. -¿Qué sucede?

-Tengo que decirte algo importante- Me dice seriamente, algo que mi Tío usa muy pocas veces, Por lo regular el siempre es; alegre y bromista. Muy pocas veces lo he visto serio, debe ser algo muy importante.

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Se trata de una vieja historia- Empieza mi Tío, esto será largo.

-¿Es otra de esas leyendas que solías contarme cuando niño?- Le pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Algo así solo que la diferencia es que esta es verdadera-No entiendo a donde quería llegar con esto, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-Está bien, te escucho-Le dije.

-De acuerdo, como tú sabes hace más de cien años el reino de agua y el reino del fuego vivían como uno solo. Hasta que se dieron cuenta de sus diferencias y desacuerdos, y se separaron, por lo que cada uno le dio a su reino su propio clima. Pero, de dice que muy lejos de aquí hay un pequeño reino secreto en el que hay un clima que permite de cualquier Ángel tanto del Agua, como del Fuego- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar eso. Ese lugar podría ser la solución a mi problema.

-E-Ese lugar, ¿En verdad existe?- Le pregunte atónito.

-Sí-Me respondió tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Le pregunte.

-Por que yo ya he estado hay- Debo decir que no me esperaba eso- Fue hace unos 10 años, mi mama me había contado esa leyenda cuando yo era un niño y bueno quise saber si era verdad- Me conto un poco nostálgico.

Me quede pensando por unos minutos, sin duda tenía que contarle a Katara esto; quiero estar con ella para toda la vida, y sé que ella piensa lo mismo. Ahora solo tenía que encontrar la forma de verla.

-Sabes- Comenzó Tío Iroh- Mi hermano salió y no creo que vuelva después de un rato y Azula está durmiendo, creo que este sería el momento perfecto para escapar-

-Tío…- Susurre.

-Anda ve y búscala, se feliz. Yo estaré bien- Podía ver en sus ojos una tristeza impensa, yo era como un hijo para él, se que le duele el hecho de que me valla; a mí también me duele dejarlo. Pero también sé que nada lo haría más feliz en el mundo, porque sabe que yo estaré feliz y seguro.

-Te voy a extrañar Zuko- Me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo también tío- Dije para después abrazarlo muy fuerte, en verdad lo iba a extrañar.

Después de esa triste y conmovedora escena, empecé a empacar algunas cosas que necesitaría.

Me despedí de mi Tío una vez más y salí del palacio hacia la frontera en busca de Katara.

**-00-**

**Lamento el retraso, pero últimamente no tengo mucha inspiración además de que le estoy ayudando a una amiga con su Fic y eso me atraso un poco. **

**Quiero decirles que estoy pensando en hacer un One-Shot Kataang. Tal vez no sepan pero yo soy fan de ambas parejas.**

**Bueno eso es todo, tratare de no tardarme tanto con el Siguiente capitulo.**

**Dejen un comentario. **


End file.
